Viper II: Celestial Omens
by Nocens
Summary: "Come and see!" I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest. — Revelation 6:1-2 NIV
1. Prologue

_****__**A/N**_**:** Well, four and a bit years, a lot of life changes (including the fact that I had to get used to being called Doctor :D ). Not one but two burned out laptops - both of which killed between them close to 50 000 words of fiction and close to 100 GB of work-related projects.

All of this is, of course, no excuse for this delay but if you needed a reason for it - here it is.

This first chap is as usual un-betaed, as my beta is MIA since 2010, more or less. I am once again on the lookout.

I don't know if this hiatus has affected my writing negatively but I hope you still enjoy it and review with ideas and thoughts.

The title for Viper II is thanks to reviewer whose name I lost with my other files. Please, if you do read this - drop me a line so I can credit you! :)

_**Viper II**_

_**Celestial Omens **_

_Prologue:_

The garden was covered in a dense fog that had a greenish tint which gave the whole grounds an ominous cast and made him light the fireplace. He had already protected it with a password and a whole slew of enchantments against unwanted visitors, but still he would not have chosen to have it lit on this day.

He was tired, he felt old and worn, spread thin with the responsibilities lying on his shoulders and the expectations that piled upon him. For a moment he considered the Firewhiskey then turned away and sat at his desk, trying not to see the pile of parchment there. His eyes settled on the merry fire and got lost in it, letting it guide him into a light trance of Occlumency, which he could use to order his thoughts.

It was in this state that his servant found him – relaxed, with his eyes half closed and face expressionless.

"Master Lord Malfoy sir, there is being a Miss Mortifernie Virga to be seeing you, sir", the miserable creature trembled in its bow, brushing it's disgusting nose on the Persinan carpet.

Leisurely he returned to full awareness and threw a revolted look at the house –elf.

"Let her in", he waved it away, wishing it far from his sight. If only they could finally get muggle servants like geat-great-grandfather had. At least they were nominally human and thus could be taught how to be presentable or at least Imperius-ed into it.

Virga walked in like she owned everything in her sight – her head high and proud, her gait light and yet firm. She was the perfect picture of a pureblood lady. If only she did not have that unfortunate dark complexion she might had been at home in Malfoy Manor.

He gave a slight smile and stood to greet her.

"Mortifernie, a pleasure as always", he said giving a light bow and sweeping a hand toward the visitors chair at his desk and then assisting her with her seating.

Once back behind his enormous mahogany desk he settled comfortably and laid his hands on top, fingertips touching lightly.

"What can I do for you today? I must admit this visit is a surprise", It wasn't, but it was only polite of him pretend.

Her dark eyes were like daggers but the rest of her face was politely pleasant.

"Lord Malfoy, " this formality after his own friendly welcome said it all even if it was an acceptable address", I see that I find you in good health", he knew she wished him anything but", and apologize for this …unexpected visit but it seems I must seek your assistance on an urgent matter "

She was studying his face for any tells of his foreknowledge on this but she would not find any.

"Of course, I shall endeavor to be of assistance if it is at all in my power", he said pleasantly to move things along.

"It appears that my younger brother, to whom my father has recently entrusted most of our Family's financial and political responsibilities has an … unfortunate flaw in his character that malicious third persons took advantage of and thus put our Family in a not small amount of inconvenience", she paused to study him once more" monetarily speaking, as well as within society, should it become common knowledge"

He fought not to smile and managed barely. Yes, you could call her brother's deprived cravings an unfortunate flaw in the same way you could call a troll merely unpleasant.

"I see, and how may I aid you in this …unfortunate situation, Miss Virga?" he could not help himself when he paused before 'unfortunate' in much the same way as her.

Her eyes smoldered with the knowledge that he was well aware of the situation but still he was making her explain the shameful matter to him.

"It would seem that there had been an …altercation which has rendered the youngest Weasley child, one Ginerva, … unsuitable for marriage", she paused and he could see her words crawl out like bladed spiders" At all"

What she meant was that the only and youngest daughter of a lesser, but no less pureblood, family was in Saint Mungos disfigured and having barely survived the vicious and unprovoked attack by her brother and his companions.

This was grounds for no less than a blood feud as well as a social response that would outcast the family in these precarious times.

He kept his silence, waiting for her to tell him exactly what she wanted.

"We have offered them a betrothal", her face twisted in displeasure" in recompensation as well as a sizable dowry for the girl, but they refuse most vehemently. We have had to use a significant amount of resources to keep this matter quiet in the last few days but I fear we can no longer do so", she would have rushed her speech if she was not such a well- bred woman.

He leaned back in his chair and looked at her for a long moment then nodded.

"Most inappropriate conduct yes, but they are after all blood traitors", he said calmly" I may be able to assist but I cannot promise that any resolution would be less costly than you already have predicted"

By which he meant that even if they did not have to throw the last of their fortunes at the Weasleys and into various bribes, then they as a whole would be in his considerable debt. She had been aware of this before she came to him but it was still a bitter potion down her throat.

"I understand, Lord Malfoy. If you do indeed resolve this issue for us we would be in your debt", she replied, eyes sliding to the side.

Surrender, it was sweet.

"Very well. I shall contact you shortly with news", he stood and she followed, seeing her dismissal" Despite circumstances, it has been a pleasure, Miss Virga"

She gave a forced, but no less graceful, bow of her head and bade her goodbyes.

When she had been escorted out by the elf that had appeared at his silent command, he sat back and grinned.

How good of Nefas to hand his own pawn over so easily. But Draco had always known that Pravus' vices would be his downfall.

His grin turned angry, more a baring of teeth than anything. The fire lit his pale hair ablaze and put tongues of flames in his near colorless irises.

Draco Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, would _be_ the downfall of Nefas Pravus. Of that he had no doubt.

"My Lord", the Death Eater bowed deeply and fell to one knee.

Voldemort looked down upon Severus Snape with eyes the color of arterial blood.

"What news on the Northern front?"

While the situation was not equal to all out war it was close, very close.

The country was more or less divided with Hogwarts as one hold in Scotland , and Voldemort's main base in the south, close to Luton. Both were leading a so far underground war for control of the Ministry and thus far Dumbledore had had to retreat furthest. In fact Voldemort could smell victory not that far off.

Unfortunately, seeing their defeat near in the political arena the so-called Light side were falling back to guerilla tactics and attacking Death Eaters and minor bases, especially those close to their invisible borders. They were preparing for war, establishing the fronts so to speak.

"They are preparing a series of raids on known supporters of our cause in the Newcastle area. I have some of the targets, but not all. It would seem Dumbledore has grown more paranoid since your last success at the Wizengamot", and he proceeded to give those targets he claimed to know.

Yes, Severus was right in this, if not entirely truthful. But that was to be expected of a double agent. Never-the-less he could make a good guess as to what their true target was, despite their attempts to conceal it amidst other targets.

Greengrass Manor was near Blyth and it was their support in the Wizengamot he would need for next session if he wanted to once and for all remove that idiotic policy that made it law for the Ministry to alert the muggle Prime Minister to the goings on of the magical community. It may had been mere formality, but he had turned his back on his own dreams of dictatorship through brute force and thus needed to install change in policy with minimal fuss and as legally, according to the old system, as possible.

Then he would deal with the unsuspecting muggles as he saw fit.

"So, did he fall for it, Snape?",the young woman before him had nothing in common with the bright-eyed witch he had seen in her first year.

She was thin and wiry, hair cropped very short and swept back out of her face. He eyes were dark and hard, the left one baring a silver scar that ran parallel to it underneath the lower lit – a close miss from a dark curse.

Her ears were studded with runic gems for protection and strength, power and ones that were supposed to enhance the senses.

Her robes were well worn and an indistinct beige- gray color that seemed to shimmer and change almost like a chameleon charm as they moved through the house, blending into the backgrounds.

"I belive so, Granger", he said leading the way to one of the reception rooms where Mad Eye greeted him as warmly as always – with a wand to his face.

"Mad Eye, I checked him", she growled as if fed up with the old Auror's paranoid manner.

She would be too, since she was still his apprentice of a sort and spent most waking hours in his company.

She was one to talk though – she was probably the one other Order member that was as close to his levels of paranoia.

He didn't know why but after the death of that boy she had started to change very obviously, becoming even more withdrawn, fanatical in her studies and almost disturbingly interested in rituals. As the years passed she had began to toe the line on the gray areas that were available to her as a student of Hogwarts and in the summer after her fifth year he had found her trying to purchase some rather dark texts in Knockturn Alley.

He had brought her to the Headmaster and in a private conversation with him she had somehow managed to convince him that she was mature enough to make her own choices despite her age. Dumbledore had offered her a place in the Order – helping with research and such in the beginning. Then she had met Mad Eye and that had been it.

Now, four years later, she was almost unrecognizable and a most fierce opponent, as well as ruthless. For all this most Order members looked at her with suspicion but her close relationship with Moody kept them from making accusation of her being a dark witch, thus far.

He sat a few seats away from them and could not help the shiver of disgust as he saw how close she sat to the old Auror.

Inadvertedly he met her eyes and once more thought that there was something fundamentally _wrong_ with the girl.

The World spun and the tiny mortal creatures upon it did not feel the power of her darkness spread into their insignificant, yet needed little souls.

At long last she had her General, even if she had to break him again and again, build him up from bare bones and mortal waste, wrench his tattered soul out and mold it to her wishes until he was hers to command. It had been an undertaking but success was inevitable.

The Dark deity looked into her rippling pool and gave the command.

Her General knelt and pressed his forehead to the stones of her far away keep.

"It will be as you wish it, my Goddess"

Shadows cloaked his form, for he needed no mortal clothes in this plane and while she was not overly vain she was glad that the vessel of her General was such a pleasing sight.

The thing she enjoyed most was the bright acid green of his eyes. They reminded her of Death. She liked Death.


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction to a brand new Wo

A/N Well, since the prologue was so lacking our favorite snake here is a whole chapter of him...and a side dish of the Apocalypse, just to spice things up. ;)

The year mentioned in the beginning of the chapter if just a something to orient you in the timeline as there has been a time skip. I usually don't set timelines - they are a loose concept and I like it this way. However you will see that as there is an overlap with some real life events I felt I needed to corral the timeline.

Also the mentions of real life events are very perfunctorily based on my knowledge of them. They are simply a plot device and should be read as such.

Year 2002 , summer

Chapter 1: Introduction to a brand new World

The street was empty and the only sound was the chilly wind that threw trash around – rolling wrappers from the near fast-food restaurant and ripped plastic bags. There was an infrequently flickering street light not too far away that did nothing to penetrate the gloom of the alley's end.

This fact served to hide the sudden appearance of a convulsing, shuddering, naked human, curled into a fetal position.

The wind blew and the trash rolled over him for a long time until the figure gradually lay still and then slowly straightened until it was leaning heavily on one hand, half-sitting.

Thick black hair obscured most of its face but it was apparent it was a young male, with pale skin and a lean but powerful build.

The figure remained that way for a few minutes more then with a fluid ease of movement rose to its feet to an above-average height of at least 6 feet, maybe 6.2.

Once up there was no reminder of its previous condition – it strode purposefully towards the mouth of the alley, apparently heedless of its nakedness.

The shadows at the corners seemed to leap and dance, as if they were trying to elongate and connect with the man's own. And it was a strange shadow indeed that followed the man for the first few steps – it was most assuredly not man-shaped but formless and jagged, like someone had taken a piece of dark cloth and slashed and hacked at it until it was a mass of tendrils.

But with every step he took it seemed to pull together and after a few not-quite accurate forms finally it mirrored the tall man's shape.

The man stepped out onto the streets of Al-Jahra, Kuwait.

* * *

Viper stood looking at the moonlit asphalt of the Highway of Death. The six-lane highway that led from Kuwait city straight to the border of Iraq was empty of all life. The debris of the Gulf War had been largely removed and the road itself – fixed, but he could still feel the presence of Her dark power.

This kind of interference was rare and a feat for his Goddess. That is why she needed him – to breach the mortal world from whence he had once been and be the harbinger of her dark power, to open the way for her so she could rule what was rightfully hers to take.

But the Rules were what they were and she was prevented from doing this by her inability to directly subjugate the human soul to her bidding – to deny them this 'free will' they so carelessly took for granted.

This road was testament that The One had left a way for the rightful ruler of humanity to take her throne again.

With these thought, Viper rolled the sleeves of his tunic, heedless of the blood smear on the left cuff, and started dragging the bodies out of the beat-up Honda.

It would take a while to exsanguinate them but needs must. The ritual demanded human blood, taken by force and untainted by magics until it was used to draw the runes, so he would have to do it the old-fashioned way.

He smiled. It was strange but good to be in this world again. With every minute he spent in this realm buried memories of his previous life became clearer and he felt more and more at home.

Of course the only true 'home' was by his Goddess's side, but his would do for the time being.

The sun shone like it was determined to bake him alive and his new-old human body took some getting used to. He had forgotten the particularities of 'the human condition'. He had spent so much time in a form that had almost all human things stripped that it was a bit of a shock to feel through his skin again, to see with imperfect human eyes.

While it was true that he could remedy most of those fallings, which he had not thought of as such before his Goddess taught him otherwise, it would interfere with his goals.

He _needed_ to be human. He needed to eat, sleep, think like a human. He was the bridge between her darkness and the chaos of Earth as humanity knew it. It was a delicate balance and failure was not an option.

He had driven the Honda and the bodies deep into the desert, away from his newly-cast trap, just in case, and left it there.

Now he walked the scorching sands and waited for nightfall, when he would be free to use Her gifts and go to the next target.

* * *

The ocean was vast and cold, dark in a way that no other habitat on Earth could be. The pressure was such that Caesar felt it through him whole being , his tentacles we thick and he was big enough that few things would dare stand in his way even in the abyss.

He was hunting and his pray was there, the clicks it made traveled through his body and he rocked towards it.

This deep there was no light, even the little blinks of the colorless, but glowing fish and such didn't make it far. But he didn't need light and he could feel it close, closer…

It had felt him as well and was turning to intervene in his approach but he was faster, better. His tentacles wrapped around it, suctioning with great force into the slick surface of its skin as he dragged it even further down.

It twisted and bit through one of his tentacles with its dagger-like teeth, but the pain only made him angry and he squeezed harder. It was using its powerful body to try and twist away but it only succeeded in damaging both of them further, tearing into any of his tentacles that dared move closer to its mouth.

They were sinking, and the pressure was building, he had caught it in an opportune moment – it was almost out of breath. He only needed to hold on through its weakening struggles a little longer.

But his own wounds were too much, his strength was leaving him. He held on until the last possible moment…

The two great beasts of the ocean – a giant squid, far bigger than the one at Hogwarts, and it's pray the sperm whale died together. They bodies falling into the absolute blackness of the Mariana trench and completing the offering for Viper's ritual.

He opened his eyes and it took a moment for him to return to awareness in his own body, floating above the surface of the ocean, some ten kilometers above where he had left the ancient mind of the giant squid at the last possible moment.

He almost felt sorry for having to destroy the creature. He would have preferred another human sacrifice but it wasn't a viable option for this ritual.

Looking at the star-lit skies above him he was ready to move on.

A dip in the rolling of the ocean created a shadow that in a blink of an eye slid over him and by the time the future wave had passed both the shadow and Caesar was gone.

* * *

3 months later

The past three months were highlighted by no less than two devastating earthquakes – both hitting close to major populated areas with the number of victims still rising and thought to soon pass over 150 000.

There were three tsunami waves – two in the so called Ring of Fire – one hitting the Phillipines with a rage that had not been seen in hundreds of years and another tearing close to 10km into the California coast. The loss of life was enormous so people didn't notice as much that the third one, the least devastating of the three, happen in a highly unlikely area, one that had not seen one since 6100 BC, like Scotland.

It did not wash as far inland as the others and it was comparatively smaller than the other two but even if it was not as grand it served a powerful purpose as the whole magical population as far as Glasgow felt the tremendous, malicious power of the dark waters. It burrowed into their chests and turned them frozen inside out with the feeling of helplessness, fear.

It would become clear less than a week later, despite the Ministry's best efforts to keep the news from the public, that during the Tide the Dementors of Azkaban had fled their posts and have disappeared without a trace.

In the months following there was a surge of activity by the non-humans of the realm. The Obliviators were working overtime didn't seem to manage under the onslaught of unprecedented numbers of breaches of the Statue of Secrecy. There were sightings of Goblins by Muggles, dead bodies, drained dry as parchment, undoubtedly the work of rogue Vampires, there were child disappearances and suddenly the Hags were nowhere to be found. Banshees' screams would echo across England not unlike the last Great War.

The state of the Ministry in England was fast deteriorating and it was not alone in its struggles. Across the globe Magical communities were slowly being exposed by rogue creatures which seemed to have suddenly reverted to their most base nature despite their previous years and centuries of somewhat civilized coexistence with most magical and non- people.

By the end of the year there was an outbreak of some strange kind of Inferi creature in the Middle East, originating somewhere on the Iraqi – Kuwait border. Unlike Inferi, which had to be created with a ritual and murder, these seemed to multiply on their own. They were like a disease – endlessly hungry for living flesh which rose to join them once killed and fed on.

The Muggles' war in the Middle East suddenly became a bridge for the unknown disease to cross back onto the North America continent and from there it spread like wildfire.

In less than a year the world became unrecognizable. The infestation of the undead the Muggles called 'zombies' wasn't even the biggest concern. It forced world leaders that had previously adhered to the Accords with their Magical brethren to demand their help as in their mind the menace was undoubtedly magical in nature.

The Confederation of wizards held one of the most attended meetings it has even had as the Statue of Secrecy was uncompromisingly destroyed and the separation of the magical and non- was fast blurring with explosive consequences.

On this historic meeting Albus Dumbledore gave an impassioned speech in support of the establishment of closer relations with the Muggles. He put forth the idea that since the disease had destroyed the Statue there was no viable option for the two worlds to exist if diplomatic relations were not established fast and the two integrated as much as possible. He quoted notable instances where the Muggle world had been of help to the magical, their evolution beyond the mentality of segregation of the 'different' that had led to such disaster in past ages.

"We must unite. We _must_ rise to the challenge and battle this new peril side by side, or be destroyed by it!" , he finished, periwinkle eyes glittering with conviction, pose forbidding and powerful – the Vanquisher of Grindelwald stood in the amphitheater of the Confederation.

He lost.

The vote for Unification did not pass by a relatively small margin.

Instead the magical chose to remain secluded, to raise wards and segregate themselves from the Muggles as they had done for hundreds of years and ride out the storm.

They did continue research into the plague but it was kept separate from any efforts the Muggles made and kept hitting dead ends.

* * *

Viper looked around his London hotel room and considered that despite the infestation of the undead and the tensions with the Magicals, the Muggles were doing pretty good for themselves.

He had only had to pass a quick VS, short for Virus scan, that seemed to pop up on every public building's doorways almost overnight, and flash enough currency and he had a very acceptable room on the third floor of one of the few still functioning hotels in the city. Anything below the second floor was uninhabited as a precaution in case of a 'zombie rush' as they called it.

Despite the veneer of normality his door had a heavy bar and direct access to the fire-escape behind a window with heavy, lock-able shutters – another innovation in case there was need for a quick evacuation. This way the guests were kept as far away from each other and confined spaces if there was an outbreak.

He liked this new world. It was all about survival, growing more ruthless every day as people settled into a kind of war-time mindset.

There was army in the streets, barriers on almost every road and anyone even suspected of being infected was shot on sight.

He lay down and closed his eyes imagining the world beyond his window and fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

It took him close to two days until he managed to find a suitable infiltration point into the MI5.

Since the big Revelation they seemed to have partnered up with rogue Muggleborn Wizards and warded all the best targets to hell and back.

It took him a further two hours to find the director's office and ten minutes of absent loitering in the man's chair waiting for him.

The director of MI5 turned out to be a rather unimpressive bloke at first sight. He was a little on the thin side and had thinning gray hair, a most boring suit and a forgettable face.

The one thing that gave him away were the watery brown eyes that didn't take even a second to recognize Viper as a threat and reach for a panic button on his belt.

Viper grinned at him and let him press it. He then sat quiet and relaxed under his scrutiny until the five fit young men in civilian clothing and very much not civilian weapons burst through the door.

He didn't break his gaze with the director even as he knew the little red laser sights started paying on his chest and head.

The team moved to contain him and he did not struggle in the least. Only looking away as he was forced to his knees then his belly on the floor, with a highly uncomfortable knee in his back as his wrists were zip-locked together.

He was thoughtfully searched, which did not yield anything of interest of course, and then hauled up on his knees again, with at least two automatic weapons aimed at his head.

He smirked at the director who was yet to speak as well.

"Pleased to meet you, Director. I am Viper and you want to speak to me", he said lightly.

The Director's eyes flicked over him, taking him in. He was a young man, obviously in shape, with a rather distinctively attractive face, dressed in a plain dark blue shirt and black trousers, worn running shoes and absolutely no personal affects that his guards could find.

"Why would I want to do that?", he spoke finally challenging him with his look.

"Because this war you have been fighting on two fronts is about to escalate in ways you can't even imagine yet and the Muggle world would not survive and keep its freedom as is. I am here to make sure you _do_."

The director studied him for another movement then nodded at the guards.

"Take him to Holding" , he said and stepped out of the way as his security team near dragged Viper out.

Viper grinned to himself as he watched the gaping drones of the secretarial staff stare at his escort and him.

* * *

They left him in the brightly lit, gray-walled, empty room for more than a day during which he received three meals of water, which tasted like chemicals, and some re-hydrated rations, which he ignored.

He sat in against a wall, not even in a corner, for lack of any furniture and amused himself going through his slowly clearing human memories. He remembered Hogwarts better now. Dumbledore, Snape…Voldemort.

Oh, he wanted to go into the Wizarding world and see how the Dark Lord was running his take-over, not that he had the perfect opportunity. He knew he had regained a body, probably using that interesting stone Viper had helped him recover, but he only had a general view of the goings on the that world, as She had given him before he came.

He hoped he had taken the Ministry already – he would make a much finer enemy than that old man Dumbledore. He could almost taste the carnage when Wizards and Muggles finally came across an even battlefield. The ground would drown in blood, the rivers would run red and Her way would be clear, back to Her kingdom as it once was supposed to be.

But he had to be patient. He would have his chance to see the other side soon.

* * *

The Director of MI5 had spent a considerable time, even taking account of the piles of urgent reports piling on his desk, trying to uncover the identity of their new prisoner. That insolent kid that seemed to just appear in the very heart of one of the more guarded buildings in the whole of Britain, just did not exist.

He had his spies, even in the Ministry of Magic, but even they could not uncover a single thing about him. He had scoured the international databases, gotten cooperation from the Americans and Interpol even, but the young man was a ghost.

On hour 27 since his appearance an analyst knocked timidly on his office door and fidgeted with a couple of yellow folders in her hands.

He waved her in. Nathalie may seem timid, but she was like a blood hound when she had to find that piece of crucial information and he finally he had hope that there was progress identifying the intruder.

She put the folders before him and he had to frown as he saw the archive stamp of 'Diseased' on both.

Never-the-less he looked at her patiently as he tugged on her disheveled bun, somehow held together with a pencil and, was that a spork? An idle thought that the staff was becoming overworked flitted through his mind.

"Sir, this may sound insane, but I believe I've found him", she motioned to the folders and he opened them.

Out of the first one the lean face and dark eyes of a young man stared with a stony look. He knew this one, even if only peripherally. He had been a gun for hire of a sort – a strange bled of an assassin and a thief, for some of the organized crime syndicates, predominantly active in the London area. He had been good, clean and professional. They would have tried recruiting him if their psy ops hadn't decided his psychological profile did not fit the Service.

It was obvious he was not who they were looking for, so he opened the second folder.

The photo was obviously taken with a tele-lens but it was a good picture of a child, maybe eight or nine, with bright green eyes and a handsome face, looking somewhere to the left of the one taking the shot.

It was him. The Director leaned closer, shifting in his chair to spread the few pieces of paper in the file on his desk.

Caesar Davies, alias Viper.

Obviously he had missed that Davies had taken a child in, not to mention actually adopted him somehow. The file listed date of birth November 1, 1981 and one of death eleven years later. The latter had a little 'MoM' notation that the information about it had been verified by …

"The Ministry of Magic?" , he muttered

"Yes, they were the ones to sent notice of his death through the regular channels", Natalie's voice brought him back from the rapid thoughts running thought his head" In fact there were two notices because there seemed to be some sort of confusion on both sides, as they insisted his name was Harry Potter, son of James and Lilly Potter of Godric's Hallow. However no such register of birth exists in our system so we ran facial recognition and came up with Caesar Davies. As such his death was re-confirmed and his file closed, as per procedure" , she rattled off.

In that moment another of the analysts appeared with a few other files and handed them to Natalie, who in turn gave them to the Director.

"This is all we have on his presumed biological parents. As you can see his mother was Muggleborn and still has living family in Surrey. His father was old blood Pureblood and thus all the information we have on him is what little we received by the MoM. However our spies have quickly reported that the name Harry Potter is well known among wizards as the only human to survive being struck by the Killing Curse. He was a year old at the time of the event, both Potters were killed, the perpetrator is Lord Voldemort.", she finished, seeming a little hesitant at those last words.

The situation with the Magical world and the leading political wave in their government was a hot topic for everyone in _their_ government.

"Is there any word on the alleged circumstances of his death?", he asked returning to the 'Viper' folder.

"The Magicals tried to cover it up but there was an exposé by a reported, Rita Skeeter, on the link between Caesar Davies and Harry Potter. It would seem they concur our own assessment that he was killed during his own assault on the mansion of one Geoffrey Boot, following the bombing of the Amon Christmas Party. "

The Director recalled that one – a mess on all fronts, agents injured, civilian casualties by the dozen.

"I seem to remember the Amon bombing was the work of that fucker the Bird and his mercenaries? Didn't we get them six months later? What does that have to do with this little sociopath's revenge run against Boot?"

"Yes, Director, but I believe there is a connection between the two. Boot was a known associate of Davies, the elder, also had some differences with Amon. We suspected his involvement in the bombing but his death negated the need for us to involve ourselves with the family further. "

The Director leaned back and flicked the file away in disgust.

"So we have conjecture, information passed by the MoM and someone who might be the apprentice of one of the most prolific hired killers in England, breaking into _my_ office, in broad daylight.", he paused, then steeled himself and motioned Natalie out the door.

"Go, do your thing. I want every scrap of information we can get before we work him over"

* * *

Agent Thomson looked down at the sputtering mess that was their prisoner and suppressed a shiver.

The kid was at most half-conscious, soaked through, blindfolded head hanging from the side of the metal table and still he had that fuckin' smile on his face. It was like he knew something they didn't and all their efforts to get it out of him were beyond pitiful.

He had cooperated when they had asked him about his name and origins. He'd even admitted he was a wizard, even though his exact words had been a bit strange as he talked about being a wizard in the past tense.

But this was not his first time interrogating a head-case or a sociopath, as he believed the kid was, and he could ignore his youth in the name of Queen and Country.

"Bring me the wires", he said to one of the guards and turned the subject on his side before he went unconscious.

After all – the classics were such for a reason.

* * *

Three days later, five days after Viper appeared in the Director's office, Agent Thomson was occupying the seat across from the man himself.

"You have tried everything?", he was asking, leaning forward in his chair as he was wont to do when interested in what he expected to hear.

Thomson's harsh face was set in a stone mask. It was not often he had to report a failure to his boss.

"Everything but the Veritasserum. Out own truth serums have proved ineffective despite application in conjecture to various techniques."

"Still he maintains that he would speak only to me? Has he not made any mention of why or about the topic of so called discussion?"

"No, sir. I would like to request authorization for use of the Veritasserum on the subject"

The Director looked at him for a few seconds then leaned back and shook his head lightly.

"No, our supply is finite at this point. I would exhausted every other option before authorizing its use", he said and Thomson had to hide back a grimace.

To have the Director need to un-fuck his failure was beyond an affront to his professional pride.

* * *

The Director looked at the pitiful figure – bruised, bleeding from a scrap on his neck, shirt torn down to its waist and hanging wetly and limply around his hips.

He looked worn and exhausted but his eyes were clear and almost seemed to laugh at him over those mocking lips, curved in the smallest expression of condescending amusement.

The young man was propped sitting against a wall, listing a little to the right where he could see the ugly bright purple bruise layered over a similar one with a greenish tinge. His ribs we probably a little more than bruised by this point but it wasn't life threatening according to the attending physician.

"Director", despite his physical state Davis's voice was even and strong," I see you've finally realized how futile this whole exercise has been"

The Director didn't react despite the subtle tone of mocking.

Davis's lips stretched further and he adjusted his position against the wall until he was as upright as he could manage.

"Well then, I'd assume you want to know how I got in?" , he said further and met the Director's eyes.

The Director couldn't help but think those were the greenest eyes he had ever seen. If they hadn't been so devoid of any warmth they could have been called beautiful.

"Correct, Mr. Davies", the Director kept his answer laconic, testing the young man.

"In that case you are out of luck", stated Davies, easily dismissive, "However what you will receive information much more important than the parlor tricks one could use getting into your precious MI5"

The Director didn't think so but he was prepared to listen. They were out of options for interrogating him and such perseverance meant the at least in Davies's mind he did have such information. In all probability he was going to give them some Family members holed up in some remote zombie infested region, hoarding weapons or some wizard fraction behind magical shields they would not be able to pass.

Davies grinned at him as if he had read his mind.

Suddenly his eyes seemed to blaze with something that the Director could only describe as power, freezing the man as Davies leaned forward and with a few words turned the Director's world on its head.

"I can give you magic"

* * *

A/N : Here it is. I think it would have surprised a few of you as I've taken it in a direction that may or may not seem strange to you all, but rest assured it will all tie together very soon. Yes, even the zombies :D

Review and leave your thoughts - that always makes my brain hamsters move!


End file.
